El me mintio
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: bueno esto es un song fic te la cancion de amanda miguel con el mismo nombre, es de pansy y draco y aunque esta trizte esta muy bueno porfavor leanla y dejen rr


El me mintió

**El me mintio  
el me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintio  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
el dejo que lo adorara.**

El atardecer se acercaba y una mujer solo y triste estaba sentada en una pakeña banquita de su casa, bueno, de la mansión malfoy, ya que no lo podía llamar su hogar, si, ella, pansy malfoy, la sra. Malfoy, no tenia un hogar verdadero.

_Flash back:_

Era de noche y era el aniversario Nº 3 de los sr. Malfoy y Pansy había notado que su marido se alejaba mucho de ella

draco? (dijo pansy, poniéndose enfrente de su marido)

que?

me amas? (dijo mirándolo a los ojos)

(draco bajo la mirada, posándola en unos papeles) si

draco, enserio me amas? (dijo quitándole los papeles)

claro (dijo tirando de un rizo de su esposa /NA: pansy se hizo una base y lo tiene rizado/) te amo

_Fin del flash back_

ja pensó.

si eso era amar, porque me lo hizo, hubiera preferido que no me amara

Pansy comenzó a caminar.

**El me mintio  
el me mintio  
era un juego y nada más  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintio.**

No sabia exactamente cuando habia empezado, pero lo unico que sabia era que en este momentos lo unico que la hacia feliz era su hija, su pekeña Ethel, que con tal solo 4 años sabia cosas que su madre no. Ella siempre supo que aunque la ley diejra que su nombre era Ethel Malfoy Parkinson, ese no era su nombre de verdad.Tambien sabia que entre sus padres habia conflictos pero nunca los mensiono, y su unico confidente era una pekeña serpiente que le habia regelado una serpiente de nombre "slything"

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada  
quisiera morirme  
mentiras todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia**

Pansy se sentia usada, desausiada y fatal, queria morirse y sentia que cada momento feliz se ida copn cada lagrima que derramaba, no lo podia creer, ella lo amo, lo quizo como nadie y le habia mentido.

**El me mintio  
el me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintio  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
el dejo que lo adorara**

Muchas veces le dijo que la quería, que la amaba y que ella debía de quererlo y amarlo, lo izo y lo izo con una gran devoción que el nunca se lo imaginaria, y ahora estaba sola y triste, sin nadie y sin nada.

**El me mintio  
el me mintio  
era un juego y nada mas  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintio**

Camino hacia su habitación y se sentó en su tocador que tenia 3 espejos grandes y hermosos se sentó y se miro, primero miro el de la izquierda y lo que vio no fue ella, sino la pansy de la escuela, pansy parkinson. Con su hermoso cabello negro tocando sus hombros, su piel blanca y sus ojos azul rey, se miro sus ropas, tenía puesto el uniforme de slytherin y estaba como siempre, perfectamente arreglado. Se sentía muy feliz, luego sonrió y volteo a ver el derecho y ya no vio a Pansy Parkinson, sino a Pansy malfoy, la mujer que se había casado con Draco malfoy, Su cabello ya no era corto y lacio, sino un poco largo y rizado, se veía hermosa e imponente, su cabello brillaba junto con sus hermosos rizos, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y sonreía como antes, toco sus labios y sintió ese labial rojo que siempre tenia y sus la sombra de sus ojos combinaban con el vestido rosa con amarillo carísimo que tenia puesto, sonrió mas y volteo a ver el espejo de enfrente y la verlo sintió que su corazón bajaba asta sus pies, ya no veía a la parkinson o la malfoy, solo veía a pansy, su cabello era opaco y enmarañado, sus ojos parecían muertos y su sonrisa se había apagado.

**De todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra mas que lo amaba  
mentiras todo era mentira  
los besos las rosas  
las falsas caricias que me estremecian  
señor tu que estas en los cielos  
y que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella  
en mi piel de sus dedos**

Se toco sus manos, su rostro deseando que las marcas de los besos, carisias y mentiras de Draco se borraran, pero solo logro que se sintiera más mal, que sintiera más deprimida y desolada. Aun recordaba como le traía rosas y dulces diciendo que la amaba y luego recordó exactamente como le dijo que ya no la amaba y que nunca la amo

_Flash back_

pero como que no me amas (decía pansy llorando)

si, nunca te ame, no te amo, ni te amare (decía fría mente)

pero, draco, porque (decía llorando)

porque, porque tuve que soportare 4 años casado contigo? (decía gritando)

pero draco, porque me pediste entonces que (decía sin entender)

ay pansy, tu sabias que si no lo hacia mi padre me hubiera matado

pero draco, la niña (dijo mirando la foto de su hija)

pansy, tu sabes que esa niña no es mía, le puse mi apellido para que no te despreciaran, pero esa Ethel no es mi hija y TU lo sabes

draco, por favor

no pansy, ya no, ya no voy a tener que estar alejado de la persona que amo en realidad, ya no

DRCO! NO ME DEJES por favor (decía tirada en el suelo y llorando)

no pansy, ya no

Y sin más se fue y no regreso

_Fin del flash back_

Así ella, seguía siendo parkinson así que, muertos sus padres, se fue a la mansión familiar, ahí en su cuarto, se acostó, y con un movimiento de varita puso una canción que tanto significaba para ella, se recostó y durmió, durmió para siempre y escuchando esa canción, descanso.

**El me mintio  
el me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintio  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
el dejo que lo adorara**

**El me mintio  
el me mintio  
era un juego y nada más  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintio**

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada  
quisiera morirme  
mentiras todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia**

**El me mintio  
el me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintio  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
el dejo que lo adorara**

**El me mintio  
el me mintio  
era un juego y nada mas  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintio**

**De todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra mas que lo amaba  
mentiras todo era mentira  
los besos las rosas  
las falsas caricias que me estremecian  
señor tu que estas en los cielos  
y que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella  
en mi piel de sus dedos**

**El me mintio**

* * *

**Bueno e qui mi song-fic, se que esta un poco triste pero la verdad es que lo hize cuando me sentia muy mal amorosamente ablando asi que acepto desde felicitaciones hasta mentadas de madre. ok bye ;) XD**


End file.
